Porque me escogiste a mí?
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Solo unos de mis acostumbrados fics, Tiene lugar cuando Kari estaba enferma, y como ciertas personas piensan acerca de los ultimos sucesos en sus vidas.


¿Por qué me escogiste?  
By RyuKun  
  
Capitulo 1 Izzy.  
  
El pequeño pelirrojo despierta asustado. Al escuchar un débil quejido en el usual ruido cotidiano de la noche oscura.  
El aire esta muy caliente, Izzy ya estaba acostumbrado a los sonidos nocturnos del digimundo y siempre lo que estaba fuera de lugar lo despertaba.  
  
Por un minuto pensó que los estaban atacando alguna creatura o digimon desconocidos. Sin embargo los sonidos de batalla, brillaban por su ausencia.  
  
Izzy entrecerró sus ojos sin moverse y revisó el área con cuidado, el sonido sin embargo fue interrumpido por la voz de Sora.  
"Solo tosió un poco Tai, trata de dormir" la voz de la chica trataba de convencer a Tai de dormir.  
  
Izzy sintió como algo apretaba con fuerza su camisa. Izzy contuvo su respiración hasta que recordó que Tk dormía a su lado.  
  
Izzy se acomodó un poco mientras sentía como el brazo de Tk recorría su estomago y su pecho, lentamente hasta abrazarlo por completo. El pelirrojo no se movió, mientras sentía como Tk se acercaba lentamente hasta que su carita descansó en pecho.  
  
El pequeño niño lo abrazó con cierta fuerza mientras su respiración jadeaba. "Matt" el susurro de esa palabra fue casi inaudible, pero Izzy lo escuchó claramente mientras sentía como Tk lloraba en sus sueños, extrañando a un hermano ausente.  
  
Izzy se acomodó de nuevo y esta vez su mano recorrió el brazo de Tk, lo acercó un poco más hasta que sintió su hombro. Lentamente Izzy frotó el brazo de Tk, hasta que el pequeño se empezó a tranquilizar en sus sueños.  
  
"Te quiero mucho" escuchó la voz de Tk mientras lo abrazaba dormido.  
  
Izzy lo miró durante un rato y luego le dio un pequeño beso en la frente mientras lo arrullaba un poco.  
  
El pelirrojo lloraba en silencio mientras pensaba en su familia, sus padres muertos y con los que ahora compartía su vida. Los que durante un tiempo fueron unos extraños a los que buscaba complacer al ser un hijo ejemplar.  
  
Y ahora eran sus padres, el simple hecho de la verdad lo cambió todo y lo pusó en perspectiva, había sido un tonto todos esos años y ahora estaba seguro del amor de sus padres hacia él.  
  
Cerró sus ojos mientras el abrazo de se tornó mas cálido, se sentía tan bien abrazarlo y cuidarlo como un bebé. Izzy envidiaba a Matt por la forma en como lo cuidaba y el deseó tener a alguien como Matt para que velara por sus sueño, como envidiaba a Tk, y por un instante al reflexionar un poco. Ya no envidió más..  
  
Y un nuevo deseo nació y eso casi lo destrozó. Deseaba que alguien lo amará como Tk amaba a su hermano. Y que ese alguien fuera Tk o alguien igual que él.  
  
Alguien que sin esperar algo a cambio lo admirará y lo quisiera. Sintiéndose egoísta cerró sus ojos mientras la noche trascurría lentamente.  
  
Mañana sería otro día, pero esta noche ambos estaban juntos, Tk lo abrazaba como abrazaba a su hermano mayor, con la misma ternura y amor.  
  
Izzy se sintió triste al saber lo afortunado que era Matt al tener a Tk. Pero esta noche era de él y solo de él. Nadie más estaba incluido en ese abrazo que le estaba propinando el niño de la esperanza.  
  
Escuchó a Kari toser mientras Tai se revolvía en sus sueños y deseó nunca tener que estar en un situación como la de Tai, Sentir como un ser amado estaba enfermo.  
  
Izzy erró sus ojo mientras sus sueños alocados empezaban a distraer su mente, un sueño muy agradable ocupó su mente mientras el tiempo transcurría lentamente.  
  
Eran muchos años adelante, desayunaba en una casa desconocida, pero que reconocía como suya, Tk estaba a su lado desayunando y sonriendo, era un conversación simple.  
  
Matt estaba con ellos mientras hablaban de cosas que no podía asimilar, pero estaban juntos como una familia.  
  
Mientras Izzy dormía placidamente, Tk no dormía todo el tiempo había estado despierto pensando en cosas demasiado profunda para un niño de su edad.  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios: Diablos como me tardó en hacer un fic, bueno en fin ya esta listo y es tiempo de comenzar a trabajar de nuevo, deséenme suerte y que pueda seguir escribiendo, Y si hay algo de Koukeru en este Fic. Siguiente capitulo, Tk. 


End file.
